narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Nowaki
kekkei genkai Is his Typhoon Release actually stated to be one in the novel or is it just assumed?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 21:34, November 20, 2016 (UTC) :It's stated. Well, for me. For you, it's probably just assumed, because Sasuke assumes it ("'Wind Release, or...? No.' Nowaki must have had a Kekkei Genkai too."). • Seelentau 愛 議 22:31, November 20, 2016 (UTC) ::If it's a kekkei genkai, why is it just a subsection of Wind Release instead of its own article and why are the said kekkei genkai techniques listed as wind release?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 22:41, November 20, 2016 (UTC) :::Because you know very well how I'm handling ambiguous stuff like this. Mud Release is the same. As long as there is no real new element created, it's treated like Blaze Release. • Seelentau 愛 議 22:51, November 20, 2016 (UTC) ::::This has been brought up and discussed before. ::::Edit: I believe it was this thread. I had plenty of comments removed by seel simply because they went against him. Oh well. Munchvtec (talk) 22:54, November 20, 2016 (UTC) :::::Thanks for linking the thread where I, the oh so arrogant sysop, asked the community what to do and most people agreed with treating it like Blaze Release. :) • Seelentau 愛 議 23:10, November 20, 2016 (UTC) ::::::I linked it because Typhoon Release was discussed in detail. Pardon my own issues. Munchvtec (talk) 23:20, November 20, 2016 (UTC) But Blaze Release is Kekkei Genkai only because it's achieved through Mangekyou Sharingan, which is one. it turned out not to be a combined nature, bur rather just highest level Fire Release usable through doujutsu. Was Nowaki using Typoon through doujutsu or in some other non-ordinary way?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 13:08, November 21, 2016 (UTC) :Again: We decided to keep it as it is because of the lack of information, you asking unanswerable questions is not going to change anything. • Seelentau 愛 議 18:18, November 21, 2016 (UTC) ::In the next weeks, We could have more information by anime.--Sharingan91 (talk) 19:21, November 21, 2016 (UTC) Fushin or Nowaki let's talk on this very topic shall we? Nowaki is really an alias or not? give me your opinions Kunoichi101 (talk) 18:19, December 15, 2016 (UTC) :Nowaki is just an alias, just like the same with Hōki. A number of the antagonistic characters in the series have used aliases to avoid arousing suspicion while being right in front of the person they're trying to kill. --''Saju '' 18:36, December 15, 2016 (UTC) ::well, let's wait for this article for further notice. someone claims the merging with Nowaki Kunoichi101 (talk) 19:08, December 15, 2016 (UTC) :::Actually, the pages should be merged anyway, since it's all the same person, it's just the issue of the merged article's name. But since Nowaki really seems to be an assumed identity, the article should be called "Fushin". :::Also, can someone check what's up in the novel with this character? I mean, is Fushin = Nowaki in the novel version as well? Ravenlot 27 (talk) 21:59, December 15, 2016 (UTC) ::::Unless I'm misreading it, I believe the question here is whether the character's true name is Fūshin and Nowaki is an alias that he used while approaching Sasuke in the Bamboo Village, or whether the character's true name is Nowaki, and Fūshin is an alias used while part of the Lightning Group and under En's employ, is that correct? I know very little of the character in the novel, but from what I understand and what we already had listed before this anime adaptation began, the character in the novel is just named Nowaki, and the Fūshin alias is an addition of the anime. If that is the case, I believe the article should remain named Nowaki, as that is the character's original name in the novel. I'd say this is similar to the anime changing Sabu's name to Kin. Omnibender - Talk - 04:41, December 16, 2016 (UTC) :::::I don't know, but we could wait next episode. In anime the team is Lightning Group but here we uses Dark Thunder Group... the two team are different.In LG the leader is Fushin/Nowaki, in DTG the leader is Karyu. DTG is only novel! We should update DTG page. Sharingan91 (talk) 05:36, December 16, 2016 (UTC) :Today's episode has simply proved that Nowaki is an alias name, not his real name, as he is referenced as Fūshin throughout the episode in the flashback. Therefore, this should be moved to Fūshin and Nowaki as a redirect. --''Saju '' 17:22, December 22, 2016 (UTC) ::Ok--Sharingan91 (talk) 17:34, December 22, 2016 (UTC) :::Wait, it seems that Nowaki is the character's prime name in the novel, while in the anime it's Fushin. So, which one has more priority, novel or anime? If I remember the canon policy properly, it's the latter one. :::P.S. Has anyone checked if Nowaki = Fushin in the novel as well? I mean, I can see that in the novel's synopsis we have on Sasuke Shinden: Book of Sunrise page Fushin's name is also mentioned, thus he must be featured there too. Ravenlot 27 (talk) 17:35, December 22, 2016 (UTC) ::::(edit conflict) If this was purely an anime character, I'd have moved the article myself already. What I still want confirmation on, is whether the Nowaki/Fūshin application of names is the same in the novel, where the character originated, per my Sabu/Kin rationale above. Omnibender - Talk - 17:38, December 22, 2016 (UTC) :::::Technically, if Nowaki isn't Fushin in the novel, or Nowaki is his prime name there, Fushin's name should still become the name for the article, according to out canon policy. I mean, according to it, anime has a higher level of canonicity than novel. As for Sabu/Kin, the former name was just kept because it's his original name in the manga, since manga is placed above anime. The same case is with Blue B/Fukai (though his manga name was revealed only in the databook). Ravenlot 27 (talk) 17:51, December 22, 2016 (UTC) ::::::If anime has blanket superiority to novels, then pretty much every article on stuff from Itachi Shinden needs to be reworked, because they currently list events as they happened originally in the novel, and mentions the anime changes where they are relevant. The anime adaptation mangled most of what happened in those novels, but articles still put novel stuff first because that's the original story. Omnibender - Talk - 18:19, December 22, 2016 (UTC) :::::::Okay, it's not like I really have something against it. But anyway, it's already time for us to learn who's Fushin in the original novel. Ravenlot 27 (talk) 18:41, December 22, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::look on the bright side, next episode is the last of Sasuke Shinden after Christmas. after that episode, we'll find out if we wanna merge the two characters or not Kunoichi101 (talk) 19:16, December 23, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::The next episode isn't going to add something new about Fushin's real identity in the anime, since even all the current episodes clearly imply that Fushin is his actual name and Nowaki is just a false disguise he used to trick Sasuke and the villagers. The question is whether the original novel represents him the same way or Nowaki is the primary name of the character there. Ravenlot 27 (talk) 19:29, December 23, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::you never know until you find out if it's acceptable Kunoichi101 (talk) 19:59, December 23, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::And now? In anime Fushin is the real name.--Sharingan91 (talk) 16:29, January 5, 2017 (UTC) :This article needs to be moved. Nowaki is an alias, Fushin's the real name. Why are we procrastinating on this point for? --''Saju '' 16:39, January 5, 2017 (UTC) ::Because nobody hasn't checked the sutuation in the original novel yet (if Fushin is his original name there as well or it's still Nowaki). Ravenlot 27 (talk) 16:45, January 5, 2017 (UTC) :::Ok but We have two pages Nowaki and Fūshin.--Sharingan91 (talk) 17:04, January 5, 2017 (UTC) ::::Which is pointless, because they're talking about the same person. The fact we're not even abiding by our own canon policy is funny to me. Anime trumps novel, so we shouldn't even be having this discussion. --''Saju '' 17:05, January 5, 2017 (UTC) I added the deletion tag and removed it. According to Novel it was expected that he is Nowaki who was fighting Sasuke and according to anime he is revealed as Fūshin. This page is poorly written as compared to Nowaki so I suggest merging the two pages, keeping Nowaki as original and renaming the title to Fūshin.--Mecha Naruto (talk) 18:06, January 5, 2017 (UTC) ::Sajuuk, it's not pointless. Yes, in the anime the character's name is Fushin, but there has yet to be a proper verification that in the novel they're also the same character, and that if they are, that the proper name of the character is Fūshin instead of Nowaki. If you're such a steadfast champion of the canon policy, then go around and see how well you'll fare in trying to make so all articles about Itachi Shinden list the butchered anime version of events instead of the novel. These are novel-based anime arcs, they're adaptations, not the original work. Omnibender - Talk - 18:41, January 5, 2017 (UTC) :::I don't care to do things like that, I have better things to do, especially as certain people here would just revert everything without paying attention to policy. But I will champion on talkpages for people to follow the policy, which says that novels are lesser canon than that of the anime, so what people think doesn't matter: the content should be changed to match what the anime said. If we can't be bothered to follow such simple things like blocking policy, then there's no point to any other policy on the wiki. If you want verification, then "harass" Seelentau to actually do the duty that he's sysop for, which is translations. --''Saju '' 19:25, January 5, 2017 (UTC) ::::There's no point in asking Tau for a translation if there's no original Japanese sources available for translation. I've looked them up periodically, and the most I ever found for a few of the novels are just plain translations scattered through tumblr. Whenever I find something that requires translation, I do go to him. There are about three or four topics in his talk page right now from me asking about translations for UNS4RTB, and he's replied every time. The issue with something like the canon policy is that it's expected to be a nice, elegant solution for a problem that's anything but, as this franchise has long been rife with plot and continuity issues, both within each medium and between them. Omnibender - Talk - 22:36, January 5, 2017 (UTC) :::::For me, because there's no sources for novel names on this wiki, that means we have to assume that any translations are just fandom translations which should be replaced by appropriate translations. At this current time, the only official translations of these novels is from the anime. Given the anime gave the correct name of Ketsuryūgan and a fan called it "Kerryugan", I'm more inclined to believe the anime is the authority on this, until such a time that an official novel translation becomes available. But that's just me. --''Saju '' 12:05, January 6, 2017 (UTC) Well, first of all, I'm not a sysop because I translate stuff. As I note on my user page, I don't even actively translate anything anymore (simply because there's nothing left to translate). That aside, I am in contact with the translator of Sasuke Shinden and I do have his translation. I just never bothered to read it, you guys know my opinion of the novels. Regarding the "Kerryugan", please don't be so hard on the translator, especially since you wouldn't even understand the problem there. And as I have mentioned somewhere else, an official translation is not necessarily a correct one. But to solve this matter, in the epilogue, Nowaki is called Nowaki. Fushin isn't mentioned. So maybe it was a double-fake name? Dunno. • Seelentau 愛 議 15:20, January 6, 2017 (UTC)